The prince and the pea
by Yhkamy
Summary: Bachelors from all over Seireitei presented themselves before a noble family and will be evaluated to see if they’re worthy enough to be a member of the nobility… by law or by marriage. IchiRuki. RR kudasai!Final Chap up!
1. Hear ye!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach and its characters…huhuhu

**Author's Notes:** Another one-shot…sort of fluff…I don't know…just a new waste product of my brain cells… had to dispose it… quick! Please let me know what you think. Read and review!

**Summary:** _Bachelors from all over Seireitei presented themselves before a noble family and will be evaluated to see if they're worthy enough to be a member of the nobility… by law or by marriage._

**The Prince and the Pea**

It's that time of the year. When elite bachelors from all over Seireitei presented themselves before a noble family and will be evaluated through series of test to see if they're worthy enough to be a member of the nobility… by law or by marriage.

And this is where Byakuya Kuchiki, the 6th division captain and a noble from the Kuchiki clan, enters as the critic. Hosting some small quiet tea party is just like manipulating millions of swords without lifting a finger… judging a person on different views and aspects is just a hassle, he could have spent those hours signing a stack of papers and having Renji to proceed with the remaining. But of course, he's a Kuchiki. He can do and will do anything if it's all according to the law.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rukia Kuchiki, also known as the "adopted princess from Rukongai", fidgets while she's sitting in Indian style on a tatami mat. In front of her was none other than her best friend, Renji Abarai, who had this scariest scowl pasted on his face. Of course, who wouldn't when all you could do was lay still with mouth falling wide open for a lizard to get in, while his best friend was about to be given away just like what those prying people back in their place in Rukongai district do to make a living… an example is by auctioning some of their belongings for a few shillings.

Byakuya just informed them. That Rukia is already on the right age to get married and the elders of the Kuchiki clan preferred the traditional selection of groom among those who are of nobility or… in sympathy to those who weren't born a noble, felt worthy enough to become the Lady Kuchiki's husband.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sixth division captain walked briskly along the hallway… something he could do when he felt the urge to dwell on certain things regarding the upcoming event. As he passed by his sister's room, he caught a glimpse of a book; its cover's facing flat on the table. He suddenly had this notion not to let his interest get the best of him. He has never been a curious man. But that doesn't stop him from moving a couple of steps in the room. Soon he neared the table, a hand hovering above the book. _A small peek won't hurt now, will it?_

He scanned the pages of the book. As he turned on the last page, a name was what he could decipher from a very unpleasant scribble. _Kurosaki, Yuzu_.

"Figures." He allowed himself a small smile. _A reminder of good old memories_.

He placed the book back in its place, not really bothering to arrange it on how it was before he lifted it up to examine it.

He exited where he entered. He looked back to where the book was lying and left. He just had to propose this new idea he had in mind… albeit insanity is its nature. But who knows? Maybe it'll provide his sister her rightful husband.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo just had a _déjà vu_. He thought he saw a hell butterfly entered his classroom. It's already noon, and he arrived a little earlier from his habitual rooftop lunch with his male companions. Déjà vu is a bit exaggerating. Anyway, he just saw the black butterfly and then he took off. He just had to skip his next class now, hadn't he? His friends were wondering about his behavior. Ever since Rukia left three days ago, Ichigo had been acting really stuck-up and edgy for his own taste. Even he despises this behavior of his, yet he always comes across it several times whenever a certain midget is the issue.

He followed the Hell butterfly and stopped dead short behind the school gym. Looking around, he's quite content that the place seemed deserted. He'll probably have a hard time explaining to anyone the hell he's doing behind the gym, of all places. And why is he talking to himself… if he ever allowed himself to talk.

"Mic test! Mic test! Is this thing on? Oi baldy I'm talking to you! Oh hoho okay so I'm on air. Ehem. ATTENTION!"

The voice boomed out like someone's using a speaker to deliver their message and reach a thousand ears instead of a pair. Hang on, that sounded just like Rangiku-san.

"To all soul reapers who are interested, regardless of your status… well, preferably elite or whoever's worthy enough, a notice was posted recently that your presence is required on the Kuchiki mansion, tomorrow at noon. Please look for Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, who will personally host the event in search of Rukia Kuchiki's groom, two days from now. This is Rangiku Matsumoto, signing off!"

"WHAATTT?!!!"

No one has to hear him right now… or he'll punch the daylights out of their miserable faces.

"Kurosaki-kun?" _Inoue? Whew! I thought it's Keigo…sheesh!_

"Uh… I had to go Inoue. Duty calls!" He smiled sheepishly, ignoring how the voluptuous girl flustered at him.

"Duty? Oh! That! Well good luck Kurosaki-kun!" She smiled sadly and walked past him. Tears brimmed in her eyes as she thought out loud. "I heard everything, saw how you reacted. _Rukia Kuchiki_… She has been and will always be the one you wanted, Kurosaki-kun."

Now all alone while pondering more on the _midget issue_… He smiled. He just heard a few lines Orihime Inoue just imparted. _She has been and will always be the one you wanted. _With that he left to pick his bag and headed straight home. _Now, where's my soul reaper substitute badge?_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oi bastard! What the hell's about that search for Rukia's fucking groom? Whose idea was it? It's full proof bullshit!" Ichigo stormed in Renji's office. The red-headed man growled at the guest's impatience. Oh he had to see and check some of his own… he's running out of it, pretty fast.

"Damn it! Couldn't you at least knock! Humans these days!" He held his hands up in defeat as he paused for a break. _That's a lot of paper work!_

A fist slammed on top of his desk creating a shocking wave that sent those neatly stack of papers flying around… the one who did the labor seemed generally pissed.

"Fuck off Ichigo! Who gave you the right to abolish this month's check? I'm getting paid with all my hard work you dimwitted fool!" Renji exasperatedly exclaimed before leaning down picking and piling each sheet on top of the other.

"Sorry about that." Ichigo muttered apologetically, kneeling down while handing his friend's files.

"Why don't you try it out?" Renji broke the suspending silence. With all of the papers in his hands, he then stood up; placing them in one of the boxes he produced for safekeeping.

"Try what?" Summing it all up, Ichigo's still annoyed by the whole ordeal. Rubbing his nape, he stood up in front of Renji. "You mean--"

"Yeah. Be a candidate yourself. That way, when you win and bring her back to your human world, you could always consider divorce. Then she'll be free." Renji smirked, overwhelmed by his well-formed plan.

"The words from a shinigami? Ha! Just as I thought, you're a natural law breaker."

Ichigo paced gingerly around the room, letting his eyes roam around random objects, he settled on glaring at a pink looking cushion… _pink?!_

"Oi stupid pseudo-monkey! What's with the pink?!" Ichigo closed the distance between him and the small pink cushion-looking material… and poked it with his foot.

"Itai!!! Waaaaa! That hurts!!" A bubbly pink cushion- looking popped out and become the youngest looking vice captain, Yachiru… wait…. _Yachiru?!_

"Oh it's you." Ichigo muttered nonchalantly. Same as always…

"Ichi!" The little girl seems unfazed by his lack of enthusiasm and comes perching herself on Ichigo's shoulder.

"Aside from these papers, I was also assigned by Zaraki- taichou to baby-sit his little vice captain…" Renji sufficed the lingering question in air. Unknown to him, his other companion engaged himself in a battle; getting rid of the already slumbering pink-haired kid, who attached herself by clamping her jaws on his gi.

"I ughh… I guess I should leave you guys alone so that you could baby-sit her… while you…" lowering his voice a little while pointing his index finger on Yachiru… "Let him baby-sit you, got that?" _So stupid!_

With that all said, he successfully ripped himself from the chewing little pink devil, accidentally dropped the vice captain on the floor, earned a yelp, forced himself to ignore it and scurried to the Kuchiki's mansion.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To be continued

**Notes:** Gomen ne… originally, I was planning to have it as a one shot ficcie but since it'll probably give you a headache, I'll settle for I guess up to 3 chapters. Anyway I hope I get to hear from you soon and let me know what you think. Although there are a lot of fanfics with an arranged marriage plot, I'll try my best to make it sort of different just for fun. Hope you guys enjoy!


	2. No way!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach and its characters…huhuhu

**Author's Notes:** Like I said, it's supposed to be a one-shot ficcie… hehehe. Iro iro arigatou minna! For your reviews hehehehe!

**Summary:** _Bachelors from all over Seireitei presented themselves before a noble family and will be evaluated to see if they're worthy enough to be a member of the nobility… by law or by marriage._

**The Prince and the Pea**

_Hell no_. One, two, three… _Joudan ja ne_. Fifty five, fifty six,…on to the straight count. Fruit head suddenly wished to tread the other way and let his feet carry him far, far away… Sixty nine?!!!

"Holy shit! You've got to be kidding me!!!" Ichigo yelled. This earned him a lot of stares and surprisingly, a lot of blades sliding off their sheaths. One of them glared at him dangerously, as he shifted his weight a bit to gauge the situation he's into. _Seriously, what's with the long line?_

"Ano…Ichigo-san?" He jumped at the sound of his name. He frown a little as he watched Hanatarou skidded past through the long line that lead to what seemingly the purpose of his visit.

"Oi, good to see you ol' buddy." He flashed him his infamous smirk as the latter stopped in front of him, obviously bushed. He watched Hanatarou smiled at him nervously as the latter mentioned something like "You're the 70th bachelor."

He cringed a bit at the thought. _70__th__Bachelor_. Sure, once his old man heard this, he'll squeal like a little girl, crying over his mom's poster, muttering gibberish words like their little boy's a grown up and something along those lines. And he's gonna hate whatever trash that'll soon follow.

"Uh, the thing is…well you see…" Damn! Couldn't he get this straight? It's not like he's confessing his love, which would be painful when you see it from another view… _I wish those scumbags will stop staring and eavesdropping for crying out loud!_

He let out a growl that sent those from the line the message he's trying to convey. _Mind your own goddamn business!_

That was way too effective when he let his reiatsu leak like chaos. Even Hades will cower and hide beneath his momma's skirt.

"Uhm… you're scaring them away, Kurosaki-san." Hanatarou blurted out, once he realized nobody was around standing 60 feet within his radius. And the line seemed awfully deserted.

"Don't mind… don't really care." He huffed out his remaining frustrations as he let his left hand rake his spiky hair. "Is Rukia around?" He suddenly asked as he bent on his knees, concentrating on checking every ounce of his reiatsu.

"You're stupid as ever, Ichigo." He looked up to see his midget, glaring at him for whatever reason. Generally, she's pissed. The fire blazing in her violet pools was her dead give-away.

"Ah good to see you, Rukia-san." Rukia acknowledged her other friend by nodding in his direction. Her brows met halfway as she glanced back at this substitute soul reaper.

"This won't take long but I need a word with him." She smiled genuinely at Hanatarou who blushed madly and excused himself from the two. Ichigo watched them as Hanatarou took his leave. Yup, he's all alone now with his midget.

"Rukia--" Ichigo started.

"Go home, Ichigo." She stated firmly, she turned slightly to the other direction so he won't be able to see the _human_ emotion.

"Hey I just got here you bitch!" He stood up to tower over her. He's aware that his height never fazed her, but still he thought, maybe he could put her off even a little bit.

"The least you could do is give your candidate a nice warm welcome and offer him a nice lemon tea…" he cocked his head on one side as he watched the different emotions displaying themselves on her face…

"What the--?!!" She shrieked. He let a small curl tug on one side of his lips. _Hehe. That's my girl!_ With that thought, he allowed himself to show off his boyish grin. He's enjoying every moment of her outburst.

"It's just a joke right? Bwahahahaha! I'm laughing now! So call it off, is Ashton Kutcher with you? Coz I think I'm punked!" She randomly called out.

"I don't see why it should be a laughing matter. If it is, my head was already rolling alongside yours." Ichigo piped in. He raised his eyebrow, an indication that it's a challenge.

Rukia rubbed off the last fake tear from the corner of her eye. She equally declared her answer with her cocky smirk. Great! She loves a challenge.

"Then I don't see why you would do that." She smirked. Che! Two can play in this game.

"I don't see why you're being oblivious." He inched closer. From his level he could see faint blush spreading over her porcelain cheeks.

"Oh? I don't see anything why you accused me of being oblivious." The slight quivering of her lips indicates that she's getting tense over almost everything, from their distance to their exchange of thoughts. But her stance also held her strength and undeniable stubbornness. The very characteristics they shared as their similar ground.

He reached a finger close enough to touch her left cheek. She held her breath as she realized what he was about to do. Instead, a flick on her nose told her otherwise.

" Tell you what, I'll pass any test--" he leaned back, taller this time. "So even a blind dwarf like you could see through it." With that, he strode towards the entrance, and into the waiting critic.

Rukia stared at his retreating form, a soft smile gracing her lips. _Stubborn fool_.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yo!" Ichigo entered the main Kuchiki domain, brusquely stepping on the well-polished wooden floor. The elder Kuchiki seemed unimpressed by his behavior.

"Kurosaki Ichigo…Conduct: failed." He glared at the newly arrived contender.

"Wha—you mean you're fuckin' grading them the moment they show their faces?!" Ichigo hollered.

"Manner of approach: Failed" Byakuya continued as if turning on a deaf ear. He sipped on his cup of tea.

Ichigo only stood dumbfounded. _How the hell will he ever win over Rukia's hand if he keeps on receiving failing remarks_?

The older man looked at him impassively, as if waiting for another moment he makes a fool of himself.

"Have a sit, Kurosaki." Byakuya coldly replied, no scratch that, ordered. _And Ichigo's someone who doesn't take orders from anyone._

He paced silently this time, stopping shortly in front of the man who made himself known as Rukia's brother and guardian. _For this I make an exception_. He thought as he sat quietly on the floor directly facing sakura-boy, in Indian style.

"Shall we begin?" The Kuchiki head asked.

At this he tried to swallow the lump forming in his throat, nodding more to himself.

"Yeah." _Sure, whatever._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So how did it go?" Rukia chimed in. They were sitting on the 13th division's rooftop. From the sour look of Ichigo, she could tell he could kill a cow with that face… she stifled her laughter.

"What's so funny, oh _Rukia-sama_?" He laced her name with sarcasm and smirked when she turned to glare at him.

Turning the tables on him, her infamous strategy began. "Heh, you think sulking your ass out here could find you solution?"

"I failed the 'interview'…" He made an air quoting gesture with his fingers. "if that's what you call it. Who would have thought your idiotic psychopath of a brother will include tea ceremony and meaningless man-to-man interview as a preliminary round before you actually pass."

"Well, how about the tea preparation? Did you do well?" Rukia stole a glance at his companion's sober face, which lit up a little, and an arrogant smirk started playing on it.

"Oh about that, I should thank you for actually dragging my butt in our kitchen. Seeing you're really enthusiastic in teaching me the basics of preparing and drinking the tea, I guess it really paid off."

He hung his head a little, "but it's not enough."

Rukia smiled at him. "Hey, you did yourself a good job out there. You really mean to help, but this is just as far as you go." She hated it when she discourages him, but what else can she expect from him when this arranged marriage was way beyond his power.

"Shut the hell up! And who says anything about me helping you?" He groaned inwardly. _Idiot! You're blabbering admission of your affection! Get a grip!_

She made a silent "Oh" and giggled when her comrade turned different shades of red.

"I see now. So--" She leaned in closer and whispered in a tone only Ichigo could hear.

"You've fallen head over heels for me." She teased. He jerked his head away to let off the steam of embarrassment.

"Fall my ass." He grumbled. The red tinge's still spreading over his cheeks. _Leave me the hell alone, Rukia! You're not helping!_ He silently pleaded. He's getting uncomfortable with their conversation, especially now he's fully aware of the feelings that were slowly resurfacing themselves after the Arrancar battle.

"I'm doing this out of gratitude." He shot off heatedly.

"Gratitude for what? Oh I see… when I came and save your reckless ass and your family." She nodded, acknowledging the meaning. "But you already repaid your 'debt', as you call it, that time when you save my guilty ass from extinction." She mimicked his air quoting when she mentioned 'debt.'

"So what? I felt obliged doing it all over again." He smiled. Knowing exactly that it's all a lie.

"Grow up, Ichigo." She playfully nudged his side. "Don't help people when you felt you're obliged or you just felt like doing it."

She gazed up ahead, watching stars twinkling in the night sky. "But because you wanted to." She turned to him, smiling genuinely. He smiled back. _I really love her smile._

She stood up, getting ready to leave. "Oh, and Ichigo." She turned her head sideway, looking at his relaxed form.

"Yeah."

"When you fight, you did because you want to take the upper hand, for good intentions. Don't get too reckless. Oyasumi!" She smiled again at his direction.

Ichigo watched her retreat and resumed to his daydreaming. _That's the little push I need._

Coz it's as good as she's saying she believes in him and that he has to be more careful or she'll have his ass.

_Yeah. I have to win no matter what._

And that's the promise of his resolve.

To be continued…

**FN:** Hope you guys enjoy!


	3. Yehey!

**Disclaimer:** Bleach isn't a property of my imagination… but the story plot that is…

**Summary:** _Bachelors from all over Seireitei presented themselves before a noble family and will be evaluated to see if they're worthy enough to be a member of the nobility… by law or by marriage. Final chapter up!_

**The Prince and the Pea**

The light streamed in the dimness of the room and hit the figure who was laid on the futon. 'Candy-boy', short for candidate boy, an annoying nickname made up by the red-haired idiotic 6th division vice captain, grunted as the offending light scattered, hitting him across the face. The sun finally made its way up from the east, doing its everyday ritual: splashing rays to annoy and wake the sleepy heads. Something that strikes the thought of Ichigo as he gently pried the sun's touch off his vision by pulling the blanket over his head. _30 more minutes_, he mentally pleaded. As he drifted back to sleep, a sudden jerking of his blanket off of him alerted his sleepy veins, sitting upright with no so much of a warning send him spinning his head for a couple of minutes.

He shut his eyes for a hundred and twenty seconds as he bombarded the intruder with too many questions.

"Who the fuck are you?!"

"What the hell do you want?!"

"Go bust your balls somewhere else! Spare me some rest!"

"You good for nothing son of a--"

He was cut off when the image standing before him sheered itself as Rukia's loony brother. Byakuya, unaffected by his morning outburst, steered his way out of his guest's room. Before he thoroughly made himself out, he spared a glance, with a glimpse of patience-on-idiotic-scumbag look, and muttered, "A 'good morning' should suffice. But since you howl like a dog you are, I'll forget about grading you in this stipulation. Get yourself ready, we'll proceed with the remaining tests."

With that he gracefully exited the room, leaving Ichigo feeling dumber and more inferior than the head of the Kuchiki clan. _Shit!_

--------------------------------------------------------------

"The final test should take place today." Renji said it more to himself than to the sleeping vice-captain of the 11th division. As he was stacking his papers for orderly purpose, he felt a wave of reiatsu sweeping along the walls of his office and felt all too familiar. He cringed at the scene when Tinker-bell Psycho made his presence known, either intentionally or not. He was probably here from some strenuous workout (losing his way in and out of Seireitei. Even a shinigami in his captaincy like him still gets lost with each turn he takes.) Red pineapple head gave a nervous grin as Zaraki Kenpachi greeted him with a wave of hand and a "Yo!" as he always use these to people he set his eyes on, not in a romantic way, either that or he felt like he could trust that person to entertain him in gruesome ways. Renji's hand slowly made its way out of his zanpakuto's reach, if this could still make this blood thirsty maniac believe that he's not interested to any sort of fights the other's intending to offer, and maybe a risk of losing his head, then it's worth all his guts.

"Ohayou! Zaraki-taichou! What brings you this very fine day?"

"Nothing that interests me, really." The 11th division captain gave Renji a lop-sided grin. Red head felt the chills making the hair on his back stand on its end.

"So you must be here to pick up the vice captain." Renji stated.

"Yup, that and to ask a small favor." Zaraki drop his grin into a bored expression, like when he just found out how weak his opponent is.

_Kami-sama!_ "Of course, if I could help." He said before mentally slapping himself. _Good job fool! Now you'd just gave him the go signal to butcher you alive and in your office, of all places!_

"Ken-chan!" A squeal from the ever baby-looking vice captain gave the red-head a good reason for seeing the scary captain. The pink bush plopped herself on top of Zaraki's left shoulder.

"You see, Kuchiki just handed me this." He produced something in his hand. "Plant it somewhere in Kurosaki's bed. Get several quilts, maybe a hundred of them--" he put his fingers on his chin as if in deep thought. "And place them on top of the other." With that he handed Renji whatever that is in his hand.

"Let me stay Ken-chan! I'll help rooster head!" Yachiru vanished from Zaraki's perch and appeared momentarily on Renji's back.

"Wait a sec--- is this--?" Renji, who chose to ignore the small girl, started asking. Zaraki smiled evilly and waved.

"Yeah, don't really care whatever ya' call that. Just hurry up and do it." _Fighting the young strawberry kid was a rare, great opportunity after all._

----------------------------------------------------------

_Whew! That's a close one!_ Ichigo spitted blood on the garden bushes. _At least my blood will remind him whenever he took a spin around the garden or play hide-and-seek behind the bushes, that he almost killed me for his selfish reasons. Che as if he feels the guilt in his veins! What an asshole!_

He tiptoed in his room and stumbled back, bruising his ass as he hit the wooden floor. "Just the hell's goin' on?!" He yelled, his eyes slowly moving up…up…up

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY FUTON?!!!"

"That's where you'll sleep as of this day." Byakuya appeared in record time to explain the mechanics of the game.

"You'll sleep on top of those quilts. And you're not to leave it unless I told you so." Byakuya resumed explaining the whole ordeal.

Ichigo only stared on the highest bedding area, with a long ladder for his vantage, could he really sleep on top of those?

"What if I fall…accidentally?" He suddenly felt the urge to snap the neck of the cold man standing behind him.

"You forfeit the game." Very well said, as clear as day.

"…"

"No other questions, Kurosaki?"

"…"

"Fine, you can start climbing that bed."

"Can I first take my shower?"

"… Do as you please."

"Yeah whatever." With that Byakuya left, and Ichigo headed in the shower room.

--------------------------------------------------------

**Epilogue**

"I can't believe we're married!" Rukia exclaimed happily as she pulled Ichigo from the throng of people who were congratulating them.

"Hehe! I owe it all to Renji. He's the one who confronted me to pull myself together and follow my heart." Scratching the back of his head, he flashed Rukia his cheesy grin.

"He did? Honto?" Awed, Rukia couldn't help but admire the efforts of her best friend.

"I cleaned up the language a bit, but yeah!"

"Speaking of Renji, where the hell is he?" Rukia scanned the crowd amidst finding her friend to thank him in person.

"You see, the last day of the ordeal included your brother's infamous manipulation of Senbonzakura, to slice and dice me." He narrowed his eyes at the thought. "He almost shredded me into lil' red ribbons but I opted to stay hidden behind my resolve; I knew it could save me somehow."

He snaked an arm around her slender waist as he led her to a small garden with a koi pond in the middle, and sakura trees that completed the serenity of the scene. Although seeing it reminds him of the irony of it's tranquility around them while her brother's own lashes out to make him live in his worst nightmare.

"I won. It so happened that the purpose of the battle is to tire me out, and make me sleep on top of those quilts that piled themselves as tall as 12 feet."

_Flashback…_

_Ichigo plopped himself on top of a 12 feet 'bed'. He felt something behind his first layer of quilt, just below his elbow, something hard and round. He suddenly heard a silent 'click' and a "BOOM!" that followed. He managed to jerked his arm away from the sound and saw a blackish hole formed on top of his quilt, he tried to probe the hole with his forefinger but hesitated when the heel of his right foot hit something and another soft click with a BOOM which prompted him to exceed his patience beyond his limit. _

"_DAMN YOU ICE MAN WITH HAIR CURLERS!" _

_End of flashback…_

"I wasn't able to sleep knowing a small move could cost me a limb or two." He scowled even more. "10 freakin' hours of popping my eyes out, I honestly think jerking my guts off was way less tormenting than straining my eye lids."

"It was revealed the following day that if I had slept over the exhaustion, or even lose a finger or worse my life, that I'm not worthy of your hand…Something to do with discipline and awareness my ass!" He grumbled silently almost to himself, but Rukia caught every word. Linking her hand with his, she squeezed it gently, urging him to continue.

"And when the servants started to retrieve the quilts, I found at least 3 pieces of what look like exactly small explosions on top of each quilt. I swear I saw Ganju used some of those back then." He answered annoyingly, the memory itself makes him want to see Ganju and have a brawl with him.

"I was already declared the winner, of course there's no other man but me who's brave enough to seek a fair fight, OW!" Rukia lowered her hand while muttering something about boys and inflated balls. Still smiling despite the rough beating he took from his wife, he continued, "but Byakuya seemed pissed when he saw those explosions… I was too overwhelmed that it took me twenty seconds to notice he already left." He clasped her chin with his thumb and forefinger before placing a soft kiss on her painted lips. She smiled at him when he slowly pulled away.

"He just made a fine entertainment for pedophile taichou--" He smirked. "…after he had taken care of Renji."

"He did WHAT?!!!!!!!!"

**Owari**

**AN:** Finally, that's how the story ends my friends. I know it's kinda crappy. If you got questions, I'm willing to respond to them, coz I think I left some answers out. Thanks a bunch! Hope you enjoy!


End file.
